kakeguruifandomcom-20200222-history
Sumika Warakubami
Sumika Warakubami '''is a member of The Hundred Devouring Families. She arrived to the Hyakkaou Private Academy to gamble against Kirari Momobami in order to dethrone her from student council president position and thus choosing a new leader of their clan. Secretly, she's also a famous Hollywood actress who goes by the name of '''Kawaru Natari, who Yumemi Yumemite looks up to. Appearance Sumika is a pale-skinned girl with long, black unsettled hair and possibly dark colored eyes. She also wears a hospital mask which covers her mouth, and casts an abnormally dark shadow in the room, always standing very hunched. The broadcast even poked fun at the fact, saying that she might put a curse on other people. She wears the standard Hyakkou Private Academy issued female uniform, but she wears a longer skirt. As Kawaru Natari, her hair appears to be dark brown with two long curly locks that reach over her chest. She wears red lipstick and has a beauty mark under her right eye. Her eyes themselves are also rather wide and eerie. Overall, she's considered to be a very beautiful girl. Personality As Sumika Warakubami, she is a calm who practically never says a word and usually stands in a corner of the room. She seems to be a formidable gambler though and her favorite game is poker. She follows others easily and doesn't act much on her own. If she does speak, it usually is a smart remark, that the others take very serious and believe her, like Rin Obami. When she appears as Kawaru Natari, she reveals that she is very confident and also a remarkably good singer. Due to her acting skills, its hard to say when she is being genuine. She can be somewhat devious, but she is so talented, that she never has to cheat. She looks down on idols, like Yumemi Yumemite. However she is actually pretty nice and proud of Yumemi for finding her own path. Profile Kakegurui XX At first, Sumika wasn't doing much, except gambling and winning a few games. Rin Obami then took her to a gamble with Kirari Momobami, but after Rin remarked her pitiful play style, they left. She then stated, that Kirari only craves pleasure and hides her other emotions. As her alter ego Kawaru Natari, she is world famous and has starred in many movies, like The Gamble Hole. After a while, she finally decides to step in as Kawari and challenge Yumemi Yumemite to a gamble. Yumemi is happy , that she is even noticed by her, but Kawaru makes it clear, that she is only competing with her to get her off the stage and ruin her career, since she wont last long anyways. She has no problems with challenging Yumemi and Yumeko Jabami at the same time. They settle for an arts competition. She later also gave Runa Yomozuki an autograph. During the first round, the challenge is a simple singing competition. Yumeko and Yumemi perform an upbeat, vibrant song. Then Kawaru sings Amazing Grace and surprises everyone, including Yumemi's fans, with her incredible voice. She then says how songs convey indescribable emotions, going on to mock Yumemi for her rather empty piece. She then wins the first round by 84 audience votes, even though 80 people have been bribed. She chose the second game, in which they both have to eat three macarons. But one of them is filled with hot sauce. Since the other has to find out which one of the other ones macarons was spiced, she has to hide the burn. Kawaru has no problem doing so. Yumemi secretly broke her own finger in order to fake a real reflex. Kawaru noticed this and figured the right one out. Yumeko then correctly guessed the spicy one of Kawaru, so this round ended in a tie. Yumemi wanted to completely give up and didnt even feel like winning anymore. In the third round, Kawaru noticed that Yumemi and Yumeko werent working together anymore, since Yumeko was angry at Yumemi's lack of will. Kawaru knew that she would win, since she bet on them not working together at all. Category:Female characters Category:Members of the Hundred Devouring Families